Goodbye Forever
by sizzlinghott
Summary: Mitchie and Shane are over. How will Shane get over it? "I’m gonna mend my heart and erase the memory of you with it.”


**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock.**

* * *

I can still hear her voice vividly inside my head. The way she looked when she left, the tears in her eyes. I can feel the tug of my heart every second of everyday because of that one day I chose wrong over right. I try to block it out of my head, but it's hard to forget the day you lose your meaning for living.

**Flashback**

"_Mitchie, can you stop shouting at me?" I ask. "I'm sorry I missed our date again...I lost track of time because of the press conference."_

"_Shane, this isn't the first time you said this. I don't know if I can trust you or if we should keep going on our relationship. Every time you mess up, you expect me to take you back...I don't know if I can do it this time. You've pushed me over the edge."_

"_Mitchie, you knew what the conditions were for dating a rock star." I say bitterly._

"_What's that suppose to mean?"_

"_You knew my life was hectic and you still wanted to be with me...so this was your decision."_

"_So are you saying our relationship was a mistake and that it was my fault?"_

"_I don't know, I truly don't know."_

"_Then I don't know where we stand, Shane. I just think we both need some time to think for a while, maybe like a break from each other."_

"_Mitchie..." She leaves my loft before I get to finish._

_A break? Does that mean we're broken up? No, she can't leave me. I need her and I love her so much. I can feel the pain in my chest already. So I do one thing I do best...get drunk to ease my pain. I walk over to the bar and grab my 12 pack of beer. I start to drink and drink until I forget what I'm drinking about. Then there was a knock on the door. I open the door to find Tess Tyler standing outside my door in a seductive pose._

"_Hey Shane," Tess says. "How have you been?"_

"_Fine. What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be on tour with your mom?"_

"_Well, we're making a stop here, so I decided to pay you a visit."_

"_Tess, no." I was drunk, not stupid. I knew what she wanted, Tess Tyler doesn't come to you door without a reason or need._

"_What? Are you still with Mitchie? She's not even worth your time...I heard what happened between you two...a break?"_

_I was enraged and I knew I needed to calm myself down before I did something I would regret, but Tess's words felt like a slap across my face. I knew what Tess was doing...she was trying to get me mad and then seduce me. I shouldn't have fell for it, but somehow the break between Mitchie and me pushed me even further over the edge._

_I grabbed Tess's waist and kissed her hard. I led her inside and we started making out on the couch for a while until I decided we take it to the bedroom. _

_Tess and I were under the covers ready to make love when I had a glimpse of Mitchie in my head. I knew I should've stopped right there, but I was too caught up in the moment to stop what I had with Tess. So there we were on my bed, unclothed when the door of my bedroom opened and a voice following it._

"_Shane, I'm so sorry..." Mitchie said apologetically before she looked up and saw Tess and me on my bed._

_Her eyes widened. Tears started flowing and she was shaking her head._

"_Shane how could you?" She ran out of the bedroom running to get out of the loft, but I covered myself with a bed sheet and ran out to her before she left._

"_Mitchie please let me explain." She walked over to me and slapped me hard across the face._

"_There's nothing left to explain. I get it, I was nothing to you, right? You were just in the relationship for sex, right? You don't love me and you're leaving me for that slut, right? Yeah I got the explanation."_

"_No, Mitchie just please let me explain. I'm sorry, I had a lot to drink and Tess seduced me."_

"_No, Tess didn't seduce you...the thought of hurting me seduced you. Well mission accomplished. We're over for good. I don't want to hear from you ever again. Go be happy with Tess, maybe she'll give you what you've always wanted." She starts to leave, but I grab her wrist._

"_Mitchie, please, I'm sorry. I love you, this was a mistake. You mean the world to me, I would die for you...just please, please don't leave me." I say desperately._

"_I guess the roles have been turned, haven't they?" She says coldly._

"_Mitchie, why are you being so bitter? I said I'm sorry, isn't that enough?"_

"_Shane, that's never gonna be enough for me. What you did cut me deeply and I don't know if I can heal. I thought you were different from those rock stars, I saw a different side of you that the world never sees. But I guess that was all a ____façade."_

_"__I'm sorry." That was all I had to say, but I knew it was not gonna change anything._

"_No, Shane, 'I'm sorry' is not enough. You know why I'm bitter...my heart got ripped out of my chest today. It got stomped on again and again. But this is it, the end. I'm gonna leave this time. I'm gonna mend my heart and erase the memory of you with it."_

"_Please, Mitchie, just give me another chance. I'll change, please." I get on my knees and start begging._

"_No more chances...I'm done."_

"_Mitchie, I'm begging...I'll do anything. We love each other, we can get over this together."_

"_There is no more we. You love me, I loved you. Goodbye forever Shane." She turns the doorknob and steps halfway through the door when I tried to coax her to stay for the last time._

"_Please stay, we can overcome this."_

"_No, you can, but I never will." With that she gave me one last look and left, leaving me in the middle of my loft heartbroken and regretful. _

**End of Flashback**

Now I'm sitting in my loft three months later in the same spot she left me at. I look at the door every few seconds hoping she'll come through and jump into my arms again.

"Dude, you need to get out of here," Nate says worriedly. "You have to face the fact that you messed up and that she's never coming through those doors again."

"I can't."

Nate walks out of the loft leaving me alone. I walk over to my medicine cabinet and start swallowing all the remaining pills left in the cabinet. I feel my eyes drooping and my knees start to give out, but I start walking towards the door and to my motorcycle. I was in no condition to drive, but I didn't care. I drove recklessly on the street without a helmet and I could hear cars honking at me to get off the road, but I couldn't until my goal was accomplished. Every time I think of what she said, I go faster and faster until it feels like I'm flying. I close my eyes and picture her smiling brightly. I open my eyes to see that I'm driving right into an SUV. I don't stop myself and her words come rushing to my mind. "_I'm gonna mend my heart and erase the memory of you with it."_

BAM!

I crash right into the SUV, I'm thrown off the motorcycle leaving me in the middle of the freeway. I open my eyes for the last time as I know that nothing can save me now. Blood is everywhere and I've lost too much. I close my eyes to see her again. Her words are still clearly in my mind. _"Goodbye forever Shane." _I see her pained expression before I take my last breath.

Goodbye forever Mitchie. I meant it when I said I'd die for you.

* * *

**This is for Maggie, Michelle, and Debra...the people who encouraged me to write, thank you!**


End file.
